


And the Legend Yet Grows

by Tarrinatopaz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coldwave Week 2018, Dragons, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, a skyrim au that no one asked for, creative prison breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: One of the Thieves Guild's best and brightest sits in a jail cell. Luckily he has Mick there with him.





	And the Legend Yet Grows

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song featured in the game 'The Dragonborn Comes'.
> 
> For the darkness has passed  
> And the legend yet grows  
> You'll know, you'll know  
> The Dragonborn's come
> 
> Written for the free day of Coldwave Week. This probably would have worked for jealousy/protectiveness but i didn't have my shit together then.

Everything was going wrong for Len. He'd gotten caught during what should have been an easy job, and the only way he figured that could have happened is if someone had tipped off the guards.

He suspected that it was his father.

Not even all the luck Nocturnal would grant him could counteract having a father like Lewis.

Lewis didn't like how fast Len had risen through the ranks of the Thieves Guild, that he had attained the practically mythical status of a Nightingale. That was nothing in comparison to the slight against Lewis when the rank and file called Len the “King of Thieves.”

It was supposed to be funny. _It_ _wasn't even a real thing_. Not that it mattered to his jealous father.

So now here Len sat in a little jail cell, stripped of his armor and anything he might be able to use as a lockpick. There was enough evidence against him that he was likely to be executed for his crimes.

_Wonder how that happened?_

Mick was in the cell too, currently stalking back and forth behind the bars like a caged animal. That might be the worst part--that his loyal friend’s attempt to break him out had only ended with Mick locked-up right beside him.

Len suspected that he had a tip from his father to thank for that too.

It _was_ entertaining though to watch Mick threaten all the guards in increasingly creative ways. He apparently knew a lot of ways to skin a man.

Len settled himself in the corner of the cell on one of the hide bedrolls on the floor. Once Mick finally wore himself with the yelling and the cursing and the threatening, he threw himself down beside Len. 

"I'm getting you out of here," Mick reminded him.

"Yes, bang up job on the rescue so far," Len returned sarcastically.

Mick just snorted and smiled a little wolfishly. There was a bit of a feral quality to it. It was enough to make Len wonder just how deep Mick was with the Companions.

Had he joined the Circle?

The guards jeered as they came and went--mostly about how close the two of them were on the same bedding mat. 

Len did a valiant job of ignoring them.; their opinions didn’t matter.

He was feeling terribly exposed in the ragged clothes that he had been given in place of his armor, and Mick made a fine wall.

Mick didn’t seem like he gave much of a damn about what they were saying one way or the other until one of them made the mistake of asking the other man present during the shift change: “Think they’re knocking cocks?”

Len didn’t flinch. Lewis had thrown variations of the slur at him too many time for it to have any effect coming out of the mouth of some random guard.

But it made Mick angry for the same reason that Len was able to brush it off. He’d heard Len’s father accuse Len of the same so many times and never been unable to do anything about it.

Apparently, he planned on doing something about it now, because suddenly Mick was on his feet and rattling the bars.

“How fucking dare you!?” Mick snarled.

The two men on the other side of the bars laughed. “Think we struck a nerve?”

“He’s better than all of you put together!”

“That so? And who are you to tell us that?” 

The guards kept chuckling until Mick’s voice dropped to a low growl deep in his chest. “Do you have any idea who I am?” 

Then he spoke words that Len couldn’t understand, and he was forced to put his hands over his ears.

It's so, _so_ loud.

Mick's voice cracks like thunder.

Len had never been afraid of Mick before--not ever--but he was considering it now.

Outside there was a roar and the entire guardhouse above their heads shook like it was being torn apart. Dust and debris rained down from the ceiling, and for a split second, Len thought they would all be buried alive in the underground jail.

Instead, massive claws ripped through and made a large hole.

Len just watched in awe, because that was a fucking dragon.

And then it clicked.

Mick had summoned the thing with those strange, nearly deafening, words.

Mick was Dragonborn. 

Len, like everyone else, had heard the rumors that a new dragonborn had emerged, but he never quite believed it. _Folklore and wishful thinking,_ he’d dismissed the stories. And even if he had believed the rumors . . . he would never have guessed that it was Mick. 

Mick spoke the draconic language again and blew the door off their cell.

Len was having trouble believing his eyes.

Mick looked over his shoulder at him as he gathered their gear. Len knew he should be helping with that, but he was slow to process the influx of new information and frozen in place.

“Let's go!” Mick urged. 

Len snapped to attention at his words. He hastily pulled on his dark armor. He didn’t bother to fully tighten any of the straps, just enough that it would stay on as he and Mick made a hasty exit.

Mick gave him a hand up through the hole in the ceiling before levering himself up after.

Outside the jail was chaos. The guardhouse had been knocked almost completely off its foundations; what remained was either torn apart or burning.

And in the middle of the inferno is a dragon. It was snapping and lashing out at the few guards that remained.

Mick went to the dragon without hesitation and climbed onto its back, heedless of the destruction around him. He extended a hand for Len. “Come on!” he shouted.

Len took his hand and allowed Mick to haul him up. He clung to the other man for dear life as the dragon lifted off with a beat of its great wings.

Mick was laughing gleefully.

Len was trying very hard not to throw up.

When the dragon finally landed and they slid down, Mick patted the dragon on the nose. He laughed as it extended its neck so he would scratch it under its chin. Mick indulged it for a few minutes before he bid it goodbye and waved it off.

Len had enough time to regain his senses by that point, and he was more than a little peeved. “You're _Dragonborn_ and you didn't _tell_ me?!”

Mick shrugged. “Never came up.”

“What do you mean it never came up?” Len rolled his eyes.

Somehow this marvelous idiot was the man that he loved.

“I literally told you that I thought that the whole Dragonborn thing was nothing more than ridiculous rumors. That was just last Middas.”

“Yeah, well. It’s not like I’m a very good ‘hero of the people’ or whatever the Dragonborn is supposed to be.”

A smirk played across Len’s lips. “That’s not what I heard. Though after that _tiny_ little incident with the jail…”

Mick grinned. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna be welcome in Morthal for a while.”

“ _We_ aren’t going to be welcome in Morthal for a while.” Len corrected.

“You sticking with me for a while?” Mick asked.

“Sounds like fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original concept for this rose from one of those trope mashups that's been going around for the last week or so. royalty au/locked in a room. (yes I am well aware of how much i twisted it)
> 
> Did a start a new playthrough when I was writing this? Maybe...  
> Am I now playing Skyrim as Dragonborn!Mick? Maybe...
> 
> I may or may not expand on this AU in the future. I had so much fun with it and there's a lot of potential i think. But we'll see!


End file.
